


Pumpkin Pie

by el_bioma_mesa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Storms, big bro sam pog, exile arc mentions, sam is genuinely a very caring character, slight angst with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_bioma_mesa/pseuds/el_bioma_mesa
Summary: Sam visits Tommy in exile, hoping to bring him company and comfort.
Kudos: 57





	Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the day of the exile, so some details may not be accurate to what actually happened.

Sam climbed over the small hills of the edge of land he found himself roaming after some time of travel through the large sea. He looked around for some familiar builds amongst the vast untouched plains. The sun was just beginning to set, its otherwise bright orange colors trapped behind thick grey clouds in the distance. They were proof of pending rain, and if he concentrated, he could smell the storm nearby in the pull of the late fall wind.

It was the second time he was visiting, and he was eager to see Tommy again since the day he was exiled. Sam wanted some sort of assurance he was fine after days of not hearing any news of him, which kept him up with worry some nights. Though he'd spent most days busy mining, working on the farm, or building the giant obsidian prison, it wasn't enough to distract him from the fact that more and more days were passing where Tommy didn't stop by at his base or contact him when he'd assured him he was welcome to do. It was beginning to stress him out. Was he okay? Did he have food and shelter? Did he need anything, or have anyone with him? Sam didn't want to imagine what kind of troubles Tommy could be going through on those long days he was gone. So eventually, Sam decided that he had to go check up on him, especially if no one else was going to.

And Sam noticed very quickly that nobody would. Sam had watched silently days before, high up on the tower behind L'manburg, how the citizens of the nation had simply moved on from the decision atop the obsidian wall that ended in a shattering and sudden silence. He saw between the pillars of spruce that rose from the shadowy crater below, how the leaders of L'manburg, in their black suits and hushed conversations, had been quick to move on from the event that was the removal of one of their former own. It was evident that no one bothered to ask or speak of Tommy since. It sent a twinge of pain through Sam's chest.

So here he was, alone on a mission that could potentially get him in deep trouble, scanning the grassy plains of the land he knew Tommy now resided in, only wanting to make sure his young friend was okay.

He spotted the hounds of dirt first, then a small farm and a tent that weren't there before beside it. And finally, further ahead, there was Tommy, sitting on the small, sandy shore before the darkened ocean. Sam sighed in relief, and rushed forward. 

His golden-netherite armor clicked together with each otherwise silent step, and along with the sudden patter of rain that had begun to fall, it was enough noise for Tommy to apparently notice. He turned around, eyes slightly startled upon seeing the tall, fully armored man only a few feet behind him. 

"Hello, Tommy," Sam said. Tommy only stared at him for a moment before turning back to the ocean without a reply.

Sam stepped closer until he was standing right beside the boy. Tommy was hunched over, arms wrapped around his knees. He was glaring at the sea of navy blue and hushed waves. The rain fell quicker, sharper, filling the space of silence with rhythmic taps. Sam didn't miss the way Tommy shivered when a gust of wind carrying cold rain swept by them.

It was a sorrowful sight to see, somehow worse than Sam could've possibly imagined. It hurt to see his friend like this, sat alone in the pouring rain without the energy to care. It hurt because it was the result of a conflict between nations and friends and powers that he didn't completely understand the details of, but nonetheless pushed him to be there to help, no matter the sides that were created, no matter the consequences. He cared too much to watch it all unfold and simply stay back. 

Sam got an idea.

He made his way towards the oak forest on the right of them and began to chop down some trees. Once he'd collected a good amount of wood, he returned to where Tommy was. And he began to build.

Tommy had finally looked up after a while of not having felt the mocking rain hit his shoulders, and he realized why it'd stopped: there was a wooden roof above him now, and next to it, peering down with a gentle smile, was good old Sam. Tommy watched quietly as Sam invited himself in the small frame, sitting beside him and leaning back on the wooden wall.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy finally asked after a stretch of silence. Only the blocked rain above them kept the time, but it wasn't enough to cover the pure exhaustion that painted his voice.

"I was worried about you," Sam said, pulling his legs towards him, as far away from the edge of rain as he could. He turned to look at him, saddened by the sight of his friend's tired eyes. "I haven't been able to sleep knowing you were out here, all alone and in possible danger,"

Tommy stayed silent. The rain peppered the surface of the faceless waves. Like the patterns of the storm washing by them and their little hut, Sam knew that behind Tommy's sad, dull blue eyes, it was just the same. Scattered, heavy, loud, and blue.

"No one else has come to see me," Tommy began softly, words thin, bitter. "Besides Dream. And Ghostbur. And you. I don't think they care, Sam,"

Sam copied Tommy's pose, hugging his gold-plated knees, and chose his words. "They still care about you. They're your friends,"

Tommy huffed a breath, shook his head once in retort, but only glared ahead in silence. Thoughts seemed to roll over his head. There was an anger he was too exhausted to let out in the way he frowned, in the way his eyes dropped, morphing instead to a dawning sadness.

"I don't know… It all just went so, so wrong," he mumbled, ever so frail and quiet. Like he'd given up. Like he was defeated but the truth of his situation. "And now I'm here all alone -- I'm so completely alone… and they just don't care,"

It was like a sword had just rammed through Sam's chestplate.

Tommy hid his face in his knees, shoulders shaking with the threat of tears, voice wobbly and thin and muffled. "I fucked up. I… I -- he was so mad at me… because I fucked up… so, so bad… "

Sam had no words to describe the pain that flooded throughout him when he heard him start to sob. "I'm so sorry, Tommy." 

He cried into his arms, finally letting the gates flow, and in that moment, Sam's heart shattered into millions of pieces. The young boy shivered and sobbed and swore through his thick tears, and it broke his heart. Sam barely knew any details of what had happened, but whatever it was had completely broken Tommy.

Sam felt nothing but the need to comfort in this moment of distress, sadness, and bitterness, from the sweeping rain and the shuddering boy. He unclipped his heavy deep green cloak and draped it over Tommy's shoulders without thinking twice about it.

Tommy stilled at the new warmth that covered him, and he peeked up at him, eyes unfocused, dark, just as stormy. But when Sam gave him a sad, but reassuring smile, Tommy shut his eyes, clenched the edges of the cape closer to him, and dropped his head on Sam's plated shoulder.

Hours passed the night as the two sat together in silence beneath a makeshift wooden roof. Tommy had stopped shivering from the cold, and was now fast asleep. Sam wasn't; he witnessed how the rain continued to pour, and how clouds had shuffled along. He hummed a lullabye, one of a disguised apology to the sleeping boy who'd been through hell and back far too many times.

Something twisted in Sam's gut as the weight of the situation seemed to truly hit. This was a young boy who'd been pushed through wars, battles, betrayals, and conflicts far too great for far too long. He wore the scars of the fights and the pain beneath his sleeves and wide, toothy grins, but it was clear that he'd been given no time to breathe or take a step back in between all of the hardships. He was already so brittle, and now he'd been cast aside from his home, his friends, places and people Sam understood meant a lot to Tommy. It didn't make sense, none of it did, to Sam at least, and he felt awful that he could only do so much in moments like these to soothe the wounds that were far too deep for him to help heal.

But hopefully… it was enough. For this moment in the middle of an unforgiving storm outside the small hut, he knew it couldn't make the pain completely go away, but hopefully, for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, really appreciate it!! Have this, you deserve it 🥮 :D


End file.
